I Can't Feel My Legs
by Shits Rainbows
Summary: What happens when Erik, who has never forgotten about Charles, returns to the mansion and sees him once again and declares his ever lasting love for him. Young Erik & Charles will find it in themselves to find comfort in each others embrace. CRACK/SMUT


**Title:** I Can't Feel My Legs

**Summary:** What happens when Erik, who has never forgotten about Charles, returns to the mansion and sees him once again and declares his ever lasting love for him. Young Erik & Charles will find it in themselves to find comfort in each others embrace. CRACK/SMUT FIC – Warned

**Rating:** NC-17, wrongfully handle a cripple

**A/N: **So, this idea came when my bff and I were both sleeping in my bed after we came back from watching the X-men movie : first class a shit long time ago. We just RECENTLY got to actually finishing it…It's no fun writing this unless we're both there, so yah, here it is. Be warned, it's funny, makes no sense, and has a lot weirdness overflowing from it.

**Read & Review**

* * *

><p>We both loved the movie, and we both love the characters, we are no way making fun of it, we're just unleashing our dorkyness and randomness. We both love Erik and Charles so don't kill us. This is meant to be a crack fic and nothing else. Btw, the start is kind of random, but it get's more seriously…surprisingly, towards the bottom.<p>

It was a peaceful day, the birds chirped their songs, the girls were getting barbecued by the sun and two full grown men were wondering how the hell they were going to do **it**.

"Erik…what are you doing here?" Charles asked questionably.

"I came back…for you…I couldn't forget about all the bromance moments we had. I can't get you out of my mind. I need you. I want to be in you." Erik replied, kneeling down in front of Charles, his hand firmly pressed on the other's knee.

Charles, or Professor X, was taken aback. Gasp. He couldn't take a look inside of Erik's mind do to him wearing that ridiculous helmet. He had no idea what was going on or where exactly Erik was going with this. A quizzical eyebrow raised on Charles face as he regarded Erik.

"Incase you haven't noticed Erik, I am in a wheel chair…"

"Oh don't worry, I can fix that." A giant maniacal grin spread on Erik's face. Charles looked at him wearily, his blue eyes having doubt.

Without a second to waste, Erik quickly used his mad magnetic powers and unbuttoned and unzipped Charles pants. "Stop that Erik!" he exclaimed and swatted at his friend. Erik just smiled and grabbed Charles extended arm and pulled him to the floor. "Not in a wheel chair anymore are you, dear Charles?" Erik chuckled, a feral grin plastered on his manly chiseled face.

"No not my chair! I need that to move." Charles desperately flailed to get his chair back underneath him, but Erik just used the force and pushed it away. "Erik, I beg of you, stop this right now! You're not thinking straight, let me into your MIND to help you!" Charles insisted as he propped himself up against the wall that was all of a sudden behind him.

"No Charles, you brought this upon yourself. It's not my fault, it's yours." Charles looked at Erik with a shocked and quizzical look. "Don't you see my dear friend, I've always wanted you, even before that accident that rendered you paralyzed. I just wanted to say sorry again about that, but then I saw you again, and I couldn't help myself. It's driving me mad being away from you. I want you, I need you. It's the only way to tame this shark in me!"

"Well Erik, you see…I knew already, I had this strong feeling for you too, ever since I saw your thoughts about me way back when we were still partners. Of course, not that long ago considering we're still handsomely young." Erik didn't know how to respond, he was filled with sudden happiness from these words. He kneeled down and kissed Charles on the head then buried his face in his luscious locks of light chestnut brown hair. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment."

Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's torso and pressed his face into his friend's chest. "I know." A single lone tear found its way out of Erik's blue eyes, making a trail down his face and unto Charles hair. Charles guided his hands underneath Erik's shirt, lifting it up gently, gliding his hand over the hard muscles rippling beneath his fingers. Erik let out a small sound of excitement, and then lowered his hands down Charles back. He aggressively grabbed Charles shirt, making the buttons burst open. Charles let out a small gasp, letting Erik pull the shirt off of him. A graceful blush slithered its way onto his face and neck as he looked up at Erik in the eyes with innocence.

Erik wrapped his arms around Charles back, holding him close to his heart. "Are you positive you wish me to continue, dear Charles?" Erik asked him, uncertainty overflowing from his words. Charles looked up at him and smiled ruefully. "Only if you take off that ridiculous helmet!" Erik looked at him with hesitation, he let go of Charles, slowly bringing his hands up to his helmet, taking it off.

Charles was overwhelmed with the emotions overlapping its way to him from Erik. A sound of pleasure escaped Charles parted lips. Erik blushed "Now don't try to read my mind, I want everything to be a…surprise." Charles grinned, "Now, where's the fun in that, Erik?" Erik chuckled, bringing his face close to Charles ear and whispered. "You'll see."

With that said, Erik ripped off Charles unbuttoned pants, and then took off his own; his shirt had long ago been discarded. Charles noticed Erik's erection and was overcome with sadness. "What's wrong?" Erik asked, seeing his sorrowed face. "Well you see…" He replied glancing downward. Erik gave a slight grin, "I can fix that!" Charles gave him a confused look but Erik got straight to work.

Using his unique power, Erik gathered some of the iron in the blood in Charles and sent it downwards, downward to his companion and his flaccid cock. Charles gasped at the feeling of his penis being stiffened once again. "E-Erik…" Charles started but was cut short by the feeling of Erik's smooth lips and slippery tongue on his shaft. Erik could tell that his lover was enjoying the long forgotten feeling and forced himself to engulf all of Charles to the brim. The moans of pleasure that escaped Charles encouraged Erik to try more things, he started bobbing his head vividly up and down, slurping sounds escaped Erik as he took Charles in completely once again. "N-no wait…! I'm going too-!" But it was too late, Erik was taken by surprise as the warm liquid exploded into his mouth.

Erik passionately took it all in though, licking up every last drop and enjoying it. "I-I'm sorry…" Charles said, embarrassed. Erik looked up at him and smiled, "No need to apologize, I rather enjoyed it! I supposed it should be my turn now, but, I'd rather enjoy doing something else at this present point." Charles nodded his head hesitantly. Erik once again made Charles hard with his mad powers, Charles enjoying the feeling that he longed missed.

Erik ravaged Charles lips, his tongue gliding against his partner's lips, begging for entrance. Charles obeyed, parting his lips and letting Erik's tongue ravage him from the inside out. Erik's passion overwhelmed Charles, both in mind and body. Once Erik was finished remembering the crevasses of Charles mouth, he stuck two fingers in Charles awaiting mouth and grinned. "Suck." Charles looked up at him before he wrapped his mouth around Erik's fingers, slowly coating it with his saliva, gliding his tongue across and in-between the fingers. Charles then reached down while Erik was distracted with his fingers and grabbed a hold of Erik's dick. Erik grunted out and his eyes closed with the sensation of pleasure as Charles pumped his hand up and down on his shaft.

"Not too hard now, good chap, don't make me come…yet." Erik said as he took his fingers out of Charles mouth and reached around him, hoisting Charles body up against the wall. A surprised gasp escaped Charles as he felt himself being lifted up.

Erik gazed lovingly into Charles eyes. "Are you ready…" He asked passionately, his eyes showing Charles all the emotion he was currently feeling for him. Charles nodded as bent down and kissed Erik on his swollen lips. Erik stuck one finger into Charles entrance. Charles let out a strangled grunt as he felt himself stretching. He pumped his finger up and down into Charles, making sure that he would be able to take all of him. He snaked another finger inside of Charles, making his fingers do scissoring motions to make him wider. Charles squealed and buried his head into Erik's shoulder, biting down.

Erik flinched at the pain but didn't stop wiggling his fingers. He knew that it must be hard for Charles, but he couldn't stop. "Just a little more Charles, then you'll be ready for me." Erik whispered, and slowly pulled out his long masculine fingers. Charles looked up at Erik and kissed his mouth, this time being the one to force his tongue into Erik's mouth. Erik didn't mind though and kissed back, then gently bit down on Charles bottom lip.

"Give it to me… I'm read-" But before he could even finish his sentence Erik had begun. "Agh!" Charles exclaimed as Erik's hard tip penetrated him. Erik let Charles become accustomed to the intruder before he started moving. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik, moving himself downwards unto Erik's hard member. Erik shuddered at the feeling of Charles enveloping him in warmth. Before they both knew it, they were both on the floor, Erik pounding into Charles with such passion and force. Charles enjoyed every second as his partner kept hitting his prostate, making him see white. He grabbed Erik's hair, moaning out his name as his insides got repeatedly pounded.

"E-Erik…I-I'm gonna…c-come." Charles whispered out, his pants drowning out most of his articulation. "Uggg m-me too…" he expressed. They both held tight to each other and let out earth shattering moans. Erik pushed in as far as he could and let his warm seed envelop Charles in warmth and security. Erik felt a warm liquid on his stomach, and noticed that Charles had come at precisely the same time as he had. They were both in sync with each other. He bent down to kiss Charles once more, pouring all his feelings into that single kiss. He pulled out his penis, liquid gushed out onto the floor and down Charles thigh.

He cradled Charles in his arms as he picked him up and brought him over to the bed that magically appeared out of no where. He threw Charles on the bed before snuggling up behind him, wrapping his arms carelessly around his waist. They both rested for a few moments before Erik exclaimed.

"I'm hungry! Charles, go make me dinner." Charles moaned out. "But I can't walk, you go make me dinner! Where's Mystique when you need her?"

Erik nibbled on Charles ear. "I want you to make it, now…go make it." With that said, Erik used his mad awesome force powers and lifted up Charles off the bed and threw him into his wheel chair, then pushing the wheel chair with his mind and making Charles roll at the speed of light in the direction of the kitchen.

"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Was all Erik heard as Charles flew from the room. Erik chuckled and went back to bed.

**The End**


End file.
